Prongs and Lily: Back For Good
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Set during "Prisoner of Azkaban". James and Lily have returned, alive! How will everyone at Hogwarts react? How will Harry feel finally having a family? What mischeif will the Marauders cause now that they're back together? Everything you'd expect! R&R!
1. The Bodiless Voices

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: Might not be updated all the time, being as I have a jillion other stories to update, too, but I've been, like, OBSESSED with Harry Potter lately and I couldn't just NOT post an actual story instead of a bunch of one-shots:) This is the story that the hopeless romantics and adventure seekers will love, with everything you'd expect from a 'James and Lily Return' story, and some stuff you might not see comin' :) It takes place during 'Prisoner of Azkaban' and forgive me if some of the ideas have been used before:) I'll try to remain as faithful to the book as I possibly can, but - as you'd imagine - with all four Marauders alive plus Lily, some things are just bound to change:) Anywhoo, reviews are appriciated but not neccessary, and don't stop reading if I don't update for a while - I have crappy internet service and like I said, I have a few other stories that require my attention:) Anyway, enough rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: The Bodiless Voices<span>

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry.

"Harry...Harry...you look just like your father...just like him..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling towards him, hands out-stretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed...James would have understood, Harry...he would have shown me mercy..."

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, looking up at them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an over-sized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Sirius...what could I have done? The Dark Lord...you have no idea...he has weapons you can't imagine...I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me-"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He-he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury on his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Serius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would. Good-bye, Peter."

As Black and Lupin prepared themselves to end it, a voice coming from the nearby open window stopped them.

"Now, now boys...play nicely, won't you?"

Everyone in the room froze. Even Ron forgot about the pain in his leg to listen to the bodiless voice speak.

"Who's there?" Lupin shouted towards the window.

"Aw, Moony, come off it, won't you? I know you know it's me. Let me in, won't you?" The voice hollered, sounding slightly impatient.

"It's a trick!" Black hissed. "We end Wormtail _now_!"

"Padfoot, _tsk tsk tsk,_ always _so_ impatient." the voice said, sounding as if it was laughing.

"Potter, _must_ you tease them? Can't we just go inside?" another, female voice said quietly.

"Aw, love, you _know_ I'm only joking. And they know it, too. Don't you, boys?" the voice asked.

"Show yourselves!" Lupin yelled in a no-nonsense tone.

"We'd be glad to." the first voice said, slightly annoyed. "However, being that we lack _wands_ at the moment, it's a bit hard to do so."

"Do...Do we let them in?" Lupin asked Black quietly.

"Remus, I'm telling you, it's a _trick_!" Black insisted.

There was a brief pause before Lupin said in barely above a whisper, "You recognize the voice, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Black said, sounding as though that one sentence had aged him ten years. "And I'm telling you _it's a trick!_"

"Who's voice? What's going on?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew.

"Is that Harry?" The voice bellowed from two stories below them. "Darling, I think Harry's up there, too!"

"Harry?" The female voice said, astonished. "Then get us up there already, won't you?"

"Darling, we don't have any-" The male voice began, but the female voice interupted him.

"Then scale the _wall_ if you have to! I want to see him!" she whined.

"Very well." the male voice sighed. Then, he yelled up to the window, "Mates, keep the fighting to a minimum until we arrive, won't you?"

The next five minutes were almost torturous to everyone in the room. They waited eagerly for the bodiless voices to show themselves. They didn't move. Their breathing barely made a sound. They just stood there, frozen, waiting. Finally, the top of a head appeared at the base of the window.

A head with a mop of untidy black hair.

* * *

><p>Was it alright? This <em>was<em> only the Prologue, so it wasn't as long as the chapters will be, probably:) The beginning was all copied word for word from the Prisoner of Azkaban (belonging to JK Rowling, I take no credit for any of it as my own) and it doesn't become my own writing until the line "As Black and Lupin prepared themselves to end it". I just wanted to refresh your memories on some of the diolague in case some of you haven't read the book or watched the movie for a while:) Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the Prologue and I'll try to upload Chapter One soon:) Thanks for reading!

~PeachyKeen13


	2. The Animagi The Werewolf and the Master

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here is Chapter One for you to enjoy! Hope it exceeds expectations:) Oh, and if you ever have anything that you'd like to see in this story, just leave your idea in a review and I'll see what I can do to work it into the plot:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Animagi, The Werewolf, and The Potions Master<span>

Everyone stood there, motionlessly.

It was impossible, but it was real. James and Lily Potter - believed to be dead for twelve, long years - were standing at the base of the open window.

Everyone was open-mouthed, especially Harry. No one knew exactly what to say...what _does_ one say when you've practically seen the dead return to life? But James - being...well, _James_ - broke the ice by laughing.

"Ah, mates, you should see your _faces_!" he bellowed.

"James!" Lily snapped, glaring at her husband. "Quit being so _insensitive_! These are your _best friends_...the Marauders we're talking about here! They've been missing us for years and years...can't you be just a bit understanding?"

"Love, they wouldn't believe it's _me_ if I didn't try to make a joke about it." James said, trying to hide the smile that was playing on his lips.

"I suppose not..." Lily allowed. "But couldn't you at least have opened with a _"Hi, mates! Nice to see you!"_?" Lily tried to imitate James's deep voice, but failed miserably, earning a hearty laugh from her husband.

"It's not really you..." Sirius said hopelessly, Pettigrew all but forgotten on the floor.

"'Course it's me, Padfoot." James said, looking at his best friend for the first time in years. "It's _you_ that I don't believe it's you. What's happened to you, Sirius?"

"Azkaban does that to a man." Remus said sadly.

"_Azkaban?_" James asked incredulously. "Azkaban _Prison?_ Blimme, mate, what'd you do so bad that landed you _there_?"

"H-he was arrested." Hermione whispered. "For...for _your_ murder and the murder of thirteen others, sir."

"Ah, and who's this?" James asked, turning to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"My name is Hermione...Mr. Potter." Hermione said nevously. "Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Ron." Ron said, piping up, just as nervous as Hermione seemed to be. "Ron Weasley."

Then, Lily and James turned to Harry. "Harry?" Lily asked, beginning to cry.

"Mum?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Dad?"

"Harry!" Lily cried, running into her son's arms and embracing him. Too shocked to do much else, Harry returned the hug, and felt his mother's tears soak into his robes.

"I still don't believe it." Sirius said. "How do we know it's really you?"

"Go on, mate." James laughed. "Ask me anything you like."

"What is your Animagus?" Remus asked.

"Stag. That's why you call me Prongs, remember fellas?" James said. "Too easy. Go on, something only the _real_ James Potter would know."

"The first thing you thought about Lily Evans." Sirius said, raising his eyebrows.

"Thought or said?" James asked.

"Thought." Sirius said, now aiming his wand at James. For there was no way that it was really him - _no way_.

"I distinctly remember thinking, 'Blimme, she gorgeous...I wonder if she'd go out with me?'"

Lily rolled her eyes affectionately, and everyone else just stared at James and shock. Remus turned to Sirius for a confirmation that 'James' had answered the question correctly, and Sirius nodded absently.

"P-Prongs?" Sirius asked, amazed and shocked. Could it truly be James?

"Padfoot!" James said happily, giving his best friend a brotherly hug. Then, he turned and did the same for Remus. Both men were crying.

Everyone in the room had the same question burning in their minds, but it was Harry - who'd finally been released from Lily's grasp - who had the guts to ask, _"How?" _

"I honestly don't know, son." James said. "But I _do_ remember..."

OoOoOoOoOo

_"Ugh." _

_James was laying in the rubble that was once his home in Godric's Hollow, beaten and battered, bruised and sore. For a moment, his mind was a fog...then he remembered._

_"Lily! Harry!" _

_James got up as quickly as he could without killing himself, and ran through what had once been his clean home. He searched through the rubble everywhere until - finally - he came to a mass of tangled red hair._

_"Lily!" James shouted, running to his wife. He turned her over, and was relieved beyond belief to see that she was breathing._

_"Lilyflower, sweetheart, can you hear me?" James asked, shaking her fragile shoulders._

_"J-James?"_

OoOoOoOoOo

"At first, we thought you were dead." James explained.

"We couldn't find you - or our wands - anywhere. We didn't know what to do. So we stayed hidden in the Muggle world for...how long was it love, a week or two? We stayed there until we regained enough strength to Apparate. When we did, we ended up in Hogsmeade, where we sought information concerning both you and Voldemort." Lily continued, not even flinching as she used the Dark Wizard's name.

"One man in the Three Broomsticks was kind enough to fill us in on everything we missed, not that he knew we'd missed it. We didn't know where to go...Lily recommended Hogwarts, but I shot the idea down...who'd believe us if we went there? They'd think we were a couple of Death Eaters in disguise, which is what I'm guessing you all thought." James said.

"So James reccomended we come _here_. I still don't get it - no one's been here for years, it looks like. But he had a gut feeling, and when a Potter has a gut feeling, you don't question it." Lily concluded.

Once the explanation was finished, Lily was dismayed to see a few tears leak from Harry's eyes.

"Darling, don't cry." Lily said, kneeling down next to Harry. "My heart's already been broken. I can't bare it if you _hate_ us, too."

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "_Hate_ you? How could I ever...? No, no. I'm just...I don't know what I am. Shocked, yes. Scared, yes. But...I don't know."

"Oh, Darling. There's nothing to fear. We love you." Lily assured her child, smoothing his hair back with her palms. Then, almost irritably, she said, "My...you _do_ have your father's hair."

"But I have _your_ eyes." Harry beamed, smiling up at his mother.

"Hey, who's back in the corner?" James asked, pointing to the crumpled black heap near the door.

Remus and Sirius almost smiled...almost. It did seem as though they were remembering an old joke, and James certainly wanted to be in on that.

"Well, you old blokes? Are you going to tell me or not?" James asked, chuckling.

_"Snivellus." _Sirius mouthed, eyeing James speculatively.

"Oh, no way!" James said, forgetting the situation and - suddenly - he was fifteen years old again. "What, he's teaching here now?"

"Potions Master." Remus said, slightly amused, but also slightly not.

"And who knocked him out? Was it _you, _Moony? Full moon out tonight...lost your temper, did you?" James asked.

"Not him." Sirius said. "Nor I. Like father, like son I suppose." Serius shrugged, turning to Harry.

"Harry?" James asked in an amused disbelief. "_You_ knocked him out? _You_ attacked a teacher?" he paused for a moment, before turning back to Sirius and Remus and saying, "Future Junior Marauder right there, gents."

"Hm? Who's that did you say, love?" Lily asked, having ignored most of the conversation while staring at Harry.

"What? Professor Snape?" Harry asked his mother.

All the color seemed to drain from Lily's face as memories of lazy days in the park and being called a _"Mudblood" _swarmed her mind.

"_Severus _Snape?" she whispered, so that only Harry could hear.

Her son nodded.

"Alright. So what're we going to do with _you_?" James said, finally looking down to Wormtail.

"Please, James, have mercy on me!" Pettigrew beggeed James. "Please!"

"You've no idea the self control it takes to _not_ destroy you here and now, _Wormtail_." James sneered. He took a deep breath before saying, "But we won't kill you now. We'll take you to the castle."

"Oh, bless you! James, bless you!" Peter said, looking like he was about to kiss James's feet.

"Get off him!" Harry barked, more than a little angry at Pettigrew. "He said we'd take you to the castle. After that the dementors can have you."

Pettigrew instantly became pale, and said not another word.

"Mind if we get out of here, boys?" James asked, then thought better of his words and added, "And girls?"

"Is your leg okay, Ron?" Sirius asked Ron kindly.

"_Okay_?" Ron asked incredulously. "You nearly tore it off!"

"I _was _going for the rat." Sirius explained. "I usually have a very sweet disposition as a dog."

"In fact," James added. "More than once I suggested he make the change permanent."

"Alright; Remus, Hermione, take Pettigrew, would you? And...what to do with Snivelly?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, and James backtracked, not needing to be in _more_ trouble with his wife. "Er, what to do with _Professor_ Snape?" he sneered.

_"Mobilicorpus!"_ Remus said, pointing his wand at Snape. "There." Remus said. "He'll follow behind us."

And with that, the Animagi, the Werewolf, the Potions Master, the Students, and Lily left the Shrieking Shack, and headed towards what they knew would be a very interesting sight.

* * *

><p>Yay! That was probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written for anything:) Please review and I hope you liked!<p> 


	3. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Snivelly

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: And here is Chapter Two! Oh, and it has come to my attention that I've been misspelling Sirius's name:/ Thank you to the person who pointed that out! If there are any other grammatical errors, don't hesitate to tell me! I really want to make this a good story:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Snivelly<span>

"So Padfoot," James said, looking towards his best friend as the small procession finally made it out of the Shrieking Shack. "Feel better, now that you're a free man?"

"You have no idea." Sirius replied fervently. "I was sure I'd go mad in Azkaban. It's a miracle I didn't."

"You never were one to go nuts, were you?" James joked, patting Sirius on the back.

The Marauders were falling back into the old pattern easily. Where at one point, not long ago, Lupin had been sure he was the only one left, now, they were all back together (even if one of them _was_ a traitor.)

"Leave it to James Potter to find a way around _death._" Sirius joked, and James and Remus laughed.

Pettigrew was squirming around on the ground uncomfortably, sure that death would come any moment. He was frightened.

Ron and Hermione exited next, Hermione helping Ron due to his leg. They sat down on a nearby rock, and Harry left with his mother.

"Mum," Harry said.

"Yes Darling?" Lily Potter asked her son, trying to ignore the floating Potions Master behind them. "What is it?"

"Will you...promise me that you're not going to disappear when I wake up tomorrow?" Harry asked shyly.

Lily chuckled without humor, and hugged Harry as tightly as she could. "I _promise_." she swore.

Harry - finding it a bit easier to breathe, now that he had his mother's promise - smiled.

That's when it happened.

The clouds in the night sky parted, revealing the glowing full moon. Snape collided with Lily and Harry, who collided with Ron and Hermione, who collided with James and Sirius, who had collided with Remus when he went rigid. He saw the full moon, and that's when James remembered,

"He hasn't taken his potion tonight!" he whispered frantically to Padfoot.

Sirius turned to everyone behind him, and said, "Run. Now."

"What are you two going to do?" Lily asked, praying it wasn't anything stupid.

"Transform." James said, his lips almost unmoving. "Get out of here. Take Snape and the kids and get _out _of here, Lils."

"What about Pettigrew?" Harry, asked. Then, he realized it was too late. The rat was already running off into the distance.

"It's too late." James said. "We'll worry about him later. You're losing time. Go!"

Harry watched in amazement as his father and his godfather transformed. Suddenly - where they had been standing only moments before - a black dog and a large brown stag were chasing after the werewolf.

To be honest, Harry hadn't been paying attention, so he was surprised when he no longer saw Lupin. A bolt of fear shot through him as the wolf's yellow eyes looked at him hungrily. Harry turned to his friends, his mother, and his teacher, and said, "C'mon, let's go!"

That's when Snape woke up.

The binds from the spell wore off of him, and Snape fell to the ground. He stood up instantly, retrieving his wand from the ground, where Sirius had dropped it.

Obviously not noticing James or Lily, Snape turned around and shouted behind him, "Come on now. Let's go!"

"Follow him, children." Lily whispered, turning around for one more glance at the three remaining Marauders.

Remus didn't seem as threatening with James and Sirius in their Animagus forms. They calmed him down, and all three ran into the forest together. Lily tried not to worry about them, but it wasn't easy. Everything was just happening so _quickly..._

She was aware of her son and Hermione helping Ron as they made their way back to the castle. Severus had yet to turn around and see her. Lily wasn't even sure she wanted to see him...while, yes, time had healed the wound he'd made by calling her a 'mudblood', she still wasn't too pleased with her former best friend, and the _last _thing anyone needed was more _drama _at Hogwarts.

Anyway, Snape was by far in the lead, walking too quickly for anyone to keep up with him. She heard him muttering things about how Dumbledore shouldn't have hired a werewolf, and that Black deserved whatever the dementors gave him...Lily was annoyed by all of this. She had once been used to Snape's little negative mutterings, but at the moment, she didn't find them at all amusing.

"Mum?" Harry whispered, turning around to face Lily.

"Yes, darling?" Lily asked, clearing her mind of everything but her son.

"Is dad going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, I assure you." Lily chuckled. "This is your _father _we're talking about, Harry. James Potter. He'll be absolutely fine."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it." Harry said, almost reluctant to turn back around.

"See what happens when you play with _werewolves_, children?" Snape asked, loud enough for everyone behind him to hear.

Lily was _so_ tempted just to-

"Professor, please. If you would just-" Hermione began, but Snape interrupted her.

"Miss Granger, I _beg_ of you, just this _once_, shut your mouth!" he yelled, obviously irritated.

Hermione quieted quickly.

Lily whispered to the children so that Snape wouldn't hear, "He _did_ always have a short fuse, even as a child."

"You...you knew him as a child?" Harry asked in disblelief.

"Yes." Lily said simply. "But that, my Darling, is a tale for another time. We have...a _past_, you might say. And for now, that is all you need know."

Harry nodded, even though he looked like he wanted to push it, but he respected his mother enough to shut his mouth.

They finally made it to the Castle. Snape instructed Harry and Hermione to "take Weasley to the Hospital Wing" and they did.

Lily continued following Snape through the Castle - he, never turning around. While, yes, he wasn't the first person she wanted to talk to, it was better to follow him than to be left alone in a world where everyone thought she was dead.

They approached the dungeons, and Lily hesitated - first, she never _had_ liked those dungeons...second, she didn't particularly want to be _alone_ with Snape down there, and third-

But Lily didn't have time to think up a third option, because that's when Snape turned around.

* * *

><p>Yay! My first cliffhanger:) Just to clear this up, there will be NO romance between Snape and Lily in this story - only friendship, if that. Recently, I read a fic that made me seriously like LilyJames, so that will be the pairing the ENTIRE time:) Oh, and if you haven't read book 7, or at least seen Deathly Hallows Part Two, parts of the next chapter might seem confusing, ya know, with some of Lily and Snape's childhood being talked about and all, but next Chapter, there will also be some Marauders vs. Dementors action, so stick around and please review!

~PeachyKeen13


	4. The Princess's Tale

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: Well, I've made ya'll wait long enough; here's chapter 3!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: The Princess's Tale<span>

_Because that's when Snape turned around._

For the longest time, nothing was said. Lily and Snape just sort of stared at each other. Lily wasn't sure what to say; she hadn't thought he would turn around. Snape was just not sure what was going on _at all_. Was she real? Was James back, too? Were they ghosts? Were they hallucinations?

Finally, it was Lily - who couldn't bare any more silence - who said something.

"Well...aren't you go to say anything?" she asked, not meanly, but nervously. She honestly wished she had gone with her son to the Hospital Wing.

"What...what do you want me to say?" Snape asked, faltering.

"I don't know." Lily admitted, thinking. "But please, say _something_. I can't bare silence; you know that."

* * *

><p>Prongs looked to Padfoot nervously, while Moony paced round the lake. They saw it; the dementors. While Moony - still out of his right mind - probably didn't have a clue what was going on, Padfoot and Prongs did, and they didn't like it one bit.<p>

Padfoot looked at Prongs in a way that asked _"What do we do?" _and Prongs gestured behind them, back to the woods. Ah. So they would be running.

Padfoot and Prongs ran back through the woods, Moony not far behind. They were sure they had escaped the dementors; plus, they were in their Animagus forms, so the dementors wouldn't be able to sense their emotions well. And dementors couldn't see, anyway...

But that didn't stop them from _hearing_.

Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony ran through the forest, trying to escape the cold feeling that was following them. Not _all_ of the Dementors were chasing them, but there were no less than ten at least, and it was enough to keep the three Marauders on their toes. Eventually, the two Animagi and the werewolf got far enough away fast enough, that the Dementors didn't pursue them any further. They were safe...for now.

* * *

><p>"Are you...is this...really Lily?"<p>

"Yes." Lily answered. There was an awkward silence for a minute before Snape said,

"How can I be sure?"

"Ask me anything." Lily said, trying not to convey much emotion in her words.

"Where did we first meet?" Snape asked carefully.

"The playground. Tuni and I ran off after you called me a witch." Lily answered automatically.

"What is your Patronus?" Snape asked.

"A d-wait." Lily said, after thinking for a moment. "How would _you_ even know what my Patronus is? You weren't in Charms class with me."

"Just answer it." Snape said quickly.

"A doe." Lily sighed.

"It really is you." Snape breathed.

"How did that convince you?" Lily wondered, staring at Snape intently.

"Never mind that." Snape said. "Lily...how are you alive?"

"I don't know." Lily admitted. "I honestly don't know..."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked after Ron fell asleep in the Hospital Wing. They were allowed to stay in there with him for a bit, as long as they were quiet.<p>

"Okay? Hermione, I don't think I've ever been more okay in my life!" Harry said excitedly.

"I can't believe everything that's happened tonight." Hermione breathed. "I hope you're dad's okay."

"You heard my mum." Harry said, loving the way it felt for him to be able to say that. "He'll be fine."

"He looks a lot like you." Hermione mused. "And you really do have your mother's eyes."

"I can't wait for me to be able to really have a _talk_ with them." Harry said. "A nice, long conversation, just the three of us. It's what I've wanted for so long, and now...now it can really happen!"

"I'm happy for you, Harry." Hermione smiled. "I really am."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know?" Snape asked in disbelief.<p>

"Just what I said." Lily replied. "I don't know. I woke up in Godric's Hollow just a few weeks ago, as though I'd never been killed at all."

"But...But I saw-"

"You saw what?" Lily asked, the conversation not taking the turn she'd expected at all.

"When I went to Godric's Hollow-"

"You went to Godric's Hollow?" Lily repeated, shocked.

"And I saw your...your..._body_." Snape seemed to cringe.

"You saw my body?"

Snape looked at her funnily. "Of course. You were my best friend for a long time...I didn't want to believe that you were really...I _had_ to see for myself."

"I thought you hated me?"

"I...could never hate you. How could you think that?" Snape asked.

"I don't know." Lily admitted. "I suppose I just assumed...but it doesn't matter. We're back and we're safe. We're with Harry, and I suppose that's all that matters now."

"So...Potter is here too, then?" Snape asked, cringing.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Lily-" Snape said. "I'm sorry."

Lily managed a half-smile. "I know you are."

"So...you forgive me, then?" Snape asked, hopeful.

"As long as you promise never to do it again." Lily said. "If you do, Severus Snape, I swear I will hex you so bad, you'll wish-"

"Okay. I won't." Snape said, one of his insanely rare smiles coming up. "Friends?" he asked.

"Friends."

* * *

><p>"Mooooony."<p>

"Mooooony."

"Wake up!"

Sirius and James were standing over Lupin's now human form, eagerly trying to wake him up. They'd done it; they'd lasted all night keeping Lupin tame. They were out of their Animagus forms, now, and wanted to get to the Castle quickly.

"Go. Away." Lupin said, curling in on his side to try to sleep.

"How he can sleep on leaves and twigs comfortably I will _never_ know." James said, laughing.

Lupin muttered something unintelligable, which left Sirius and James in tears from laughing so hard.

They heard the sound of people coming towards them. At first, they thought they had no reason to be worried about it.

How wrong they were.

* * *

><p>The Night Before:::<p>

Lily Potter crept into the Hospital Wing. Ron was being forced to stay there over night, so naturally, Harry and Hermione were staying with him.

Lily was only going to stay there for a moment, just to check on Harry, but her son was still awake.

"Mum?" he whispered. "Can I talk to you?"

"Certainly, sweetheart." Lily said, smiling as she sat on the bed next to the thirteen year old.

"What went on...between you...and Snape?" he asked. He must've been dying to know.

Lily sighed, and said, "It's a long story."

"We've got loads of time." Harry reminded her.

"It's too long to say." Lily said thoughtfully. "It might just be easier to show you."

"How?" Harry asked.

Lily led him to the nearest Pensive, which happened to be in the empty and un-locked Charms classroom-

**(If you're totally up to date on any Lily/Snape memories and don't feel like reading them from Lily's point of view [the day they met, the day they said they were best friends, and the day Snape called her a mudblood] you can skip the stuff in italics, but you don't have to:)**

:)(:

_Harry was transported to a playground. At first, he couldn't see much of anything. But then, forms appeared._

_He saw two girls; one red haired, and one blonde. He knew instantly the red head was his mother, as her sparking green eyes gave her away. _

_The girls were swinging. Higher and higher, they swung. Lily was going so much faster than the other girl-_

_"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the blonde._

_But Lily didn't listen. Lliy flung herself off of her swing when it was high in the air, and she quite literally flew to the ground._

_"Mummy told you not to!" the blonde said, disgruntled. Harry recognized this child as his stuck up, nosy Aunt Petunia._

_"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!" Petunia said again, coming off of her own swing._

_"But I'm fine." said Lily, giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do." _

_Lily picked up a flower from the ground, and held it in her palm. Its pedals open and closed like a many lipped oyster._

_"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia. _

_"It's not hurting you." Lily said, throwing the flower to the ground._

_"It's not right." Petunia sighed. "How do you do it?" _

_"It's obvious, isn't it?" _

_Harry and both girls turned to see Professor Snape - nine years old - emerging from an obvious hiding spot in the bushes._

_"What's obvious?" Lily asked._

_"I know what you are." Snape stated simply._

_"What do you mean?" Lily asked, obviously confused._

_"You're...you're a witch." whispered Snape._

_"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily shouted, shooting a glance at Snape._

_"No!" Snape said, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. "You are. You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." _

_"Wizard!" Petunia laughed. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river. Why have you been spying on us?" _

_"Haven't been spying." Snape disagreed. "Wouldn't spy on you anyway; you're a Muggle."_

_Petunia scrunched up her face, turned to her sister, said, "Come on, we're leaving," and the two left the park._

_"Tuni," Lily whispered. "What do you think he meant? Was he telling the truth?" _

_"Of course not." Petunia sneered. "Don't believe anything that boy tells you, Lliy; he's a freak!" _

_The scene dissolved._

_The scene appeared again. This time, Harry knew that he was at Hogwarts. He saw an older looking Snape and Lily walking around the grounds._

_"...thought we were supposed to be friends." Harry heard Snape muttering. "Best friends?"_

_"We are Sev," Lily said, and Harry stared at her in open-mouthed shock. Best friends? "But I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary the other day?" _

_"It was nothing." Snape disagreed. "A laugh, that's all-"_

_"It was Dark Magic." Lily said...well, darkly. "If you think that's funny-"_

_"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" Snape asked, and Harry was shocked to hear his father's name. _

_"What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows. _

_"They sneak out at night. There's something wierd about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" _

_"He's ill." Lily defended. "They say he's ill-"_

_"Every month at the full moon?" said Snape. _

_"I know your theory." Lily said impatiently. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"_

_The scene changed one last time. Harry saw his mother sitting by the Black Lake. It was sunny out, and Lily was laughing with a few of her friends. Harry heard a commotion beginning to go on behind them. While Lily stayed facing forward, Harry turned around, and saw his teenage father taunting Snape._

_Finally, Lily seemed to notice something was going on, so she looked back and saw soap bubbles leaking from Snape's mouth._

_"Leave him ALONE!" she hollered, running towards the crowd._

_"All right, Evans?" James asked, and Harry watched the scene with keen interest._

_"Leave him alone." Lily hissed. "What's he done to you?" _

_"Well," James explained. "It's more the fact that he _exists_ if you know what I mean-" _

_"You think you're funny." Lily said. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone!"_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans." James said. Harry couldn't even believe what he was hearing. "Go on...go out with me and I won't ever lay a wand on old Snivelly again." _

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid." Lily sneered. Harry's mouth hung open in shock._

_"Bad luck, Prongs." Teenage Sirius said beside the two. "OY!" _

_James did another enchantment on Snape, but Harry wasn't watching that. He was watching his mother's expression of horror and her words of, "Let him down!"_

_"Locomotor mortis!" Sirius said behind Harry, who's back was facing the whole scene. _

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, and Harry didn't think he'd ever seen his mother angry. Lily raised her wand at James._

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you-" James whined._

_"Take the curse off him then!" Lliy hissed._

_James turned towards Snape, muttered the countercurse, and said, "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus." _

_"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Snape shouted, and Harry gasped._

_Lily blinked. "Fine." she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you, Snivellus!" _

_The scene dissolved once again, and - suddenly - Harry was back in reality with his mother._

_:)(:_

"Did he never apologize?" Harry asked his mother in a mix of surprise and horror.

"Many times." Lily sighed. "He slept outside the Gryffendor common room twice."

"Did you ever forgive him?" Harry asked.

Lily sighed again, and shook her head. "Not until tonight."

"You spoke with him tonight?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded. "I suppose...that now you know. But please, don't tell James I showed you any of this; he's probably counting on you hating Snape as much as he does."

Harry nodded. "Does Dad know that you talked to Snape?"

"Merlin's Beard, I hope not." Lily shook her head, laughing. Then, she led her son back to the hospital wing, tucked him in bed, kissed his forehead, and left.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, mum."

* * *

><p>Anything taken from 'The Prince's Tale' from 'Deathly Hallows' strictly belongs to JK Rowling and is not mine in any way:) It really wasn't much different from the book, I just left some parts out and put it in Lily's point of view. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	5. The Kiss

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: Two things: First, in a review, someone pointed out to me that I'd been misspelling Sirius's name. I'm so sorry! I actually noticed that I was doing that in the last chapter, so it should be all fixed now:) Thank you so much for pointing that out! If anyone else sees any other grammatical errors, don't hesitate to tell me! I want to make this story enjoyable to read:) Also, in a review, someone asked me if this would change the plot, because the reviewer still wants to see Harry's adventures; as I said in the A/N on the first chapter, havnig two new characters in the plot is going to change some points. Harry will still have his adventures, of course, they'll just be different because he has a family:) And what's the fun in reading something that's exactly like something that was already written? No, this is going to be a different plot...I'll try to stay as faithful to the books as I can, but I want to see how things would be different if James and Lily were there, too:) Now! On with the story:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: The Kiss<span>

Harry was shocked when he woke up.

At first, he didn't know where he was. He looked around the room, startled, and then sighed. He was fine. He was in the Hospital Wing with Ron and Hermione, and he was okay.

"Harry, wake up!"

It was then that Harry realized he hadn't woken up by accident.

Hermione must've been shoving him awake for several minutes, as her voice sounded tired and impatient.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry mumbled, fumbling to put on his glasses.

He took in the scene in front of him. Ron was still asleep, on his bed. Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed, concern clear on her face. His mother - Lily - was sitting on another bed, her eyes red and swollen. Snape was in the room also, looking like he was trying to comfort Lily, but wasn't sure how.

"Hermione, what's happened?" Harry asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"It's your dad." Hermione whispered. "And Sirius."

"What's happened to them? Did Lupin hurt them?" Harry asked, anger seeping into his words.

"No, worse." Hermione breathed. "They were captured by the dementors this morning."

"What?" Harry gasped. "But Sirius, he was innocent! And my dad didn't do anything!"

"They wouldn't listen." Hermione said sadly. "They thought that your father was just a fake, a wizard using Pollyjuice. And they won't believe anyone when they said that Pettigrew's alive and Sirius is innocent."

"Well, where did the dementors take them? Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"No, it's worse. They won't be staying in prison." Hermione said, a tear leaking from her eye.

"Then where are they being taken?" Harry wondered.

"The dementors...they're going to give them the Kiss, Harry."

At Hermione's words, Lily began crying even harder, and that's when the reality of the situation finally settled in on Harry.

"Well, we've got to do something, we have to save them!" Harry shouted.

"How?" Lily sobbed. "No one will listen to us! No one but you three and Severus even believe _I'm_ really me! What can we do?"

"What about Dumbledore? Surely he must believe you!" Harry said, thinking to his favorite Professor.

"We can't find him!" Lily cried. "We've searched everywhere!"

"Can't you do something, Professor?" Harry asked Snape, knowing it was a longshot that Snape would do _anything_ to help _any _of the Marauders. But...it would be for _Lily_...would Snape help if he knew it was for his best friend?

"There is nothing that I, nor any of the other Professors, can do, Potter." Snape said in his usual low drawl. "The only one who could do anything for your father at this school is Dumbledore, and as we've already explained, we can't find him."

Hermione looked deep in thought when Harry turned to her. She seemed to be muttering numbers to herself, and Harry almost didn't want to interupt; but he knew that his father's life was far more important than Arithmacy class, so he took the chance.

"Hermione...have you any ideas?" he whispered.

"I have something." Hermione admitted reluctantly. "But it's a longshot...and dangerous."

"I don't care!" Harry insisted. "It's for my dad, I'll do anything!"

"Now," Hermione whispered to herself. "Should it be me? Or should I get an adult to accompony us? Should Harry even go?"

"What was that?" Harry asked Hermione, confused.

"Sh!" Hermione snapped at him, going back to her thoughts.

Harry backed off, and waited for Hermione to stop talking to herself. When she did, she said:

"Alright. Being as Ron's leg is broken, he can't go. And there should be someone to stay here with him."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked her, getting out of bed.

"So it'll be three of us." Hermione continued. "You, me, and..."

"And who?" Harry asked.

"It's between your mother and Snape." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, _where_ are we going?" Harry asked again.

Hermione turned to the two adults in the back of the room - completely ignoring Harry's insisten question - and asked, "Which of you would like to go?"

As Hermione asked this question to Snape and Lily, she pulled a necklace from her pocket. It was an odd looking necklace, clearly not made for style. Harry was intrigued by the object, so much so, that he almost forgot that his father was in peril.

"Lily," Snape said. "Do you want to go? Or would you like me to go?"

"It doesn't matter." Lily cried. "I just want James home."

"Okay, would someone _please_ tell me what's going on!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, you're so _impatient_!" Hermione shouted, exasperated. She gestured to her necklace, "This is a Time Turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. It's how I've been getting to all of my classes."

"So you're saying...that we can use this 'Time Turner'...to rescue my dad and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Precisely." Hermione beamed, clearly proud of her plan.

"Well...how does it work?" Harry asked.

Hermione walked Harry over to the center of the room, and put the necklace around him and herself, the chain being exceptionally long. Then, she turned once again to Snape and Lily.

"So," she said. "Which of you will be joining us?"

* * *

><p>I know it was short, but I want you guys' input! Who should accompany Hermione and Harry on their trip to the past? Lily or Snape? I hope you like the little twists I'm putting on things:) I want Harry's adventures to still be like "Harry goes back in time" and "Harry's name is put into the Goblet of Fire" but it's bound to be different:) Anywhoo, please review and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter! Thanks!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	6. Three Innocent Lives

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: I hope you like this next chapter:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Three Innocent Lives<span>

"Alright." Snape said, sliding beneath the chain of the Time Turner. "Three times should do it."

Hermione breathed in, then out, then did as Snape told her.

A moment later - when they were supposedly 'back in time' - Harry didn't feel any different. In fact, the only thing that tipped him off that they were in a different time period was the fact that Ron and Lily weren't in the room.

"Alright. 7:30. Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I dunno!" he said. Then, he thought for a moment. "Going to Hagrid's, I think."

"What were you three doing at Hagrid's?" Snape asked menacingly.

"We wanted to say goodbye to Buckbeak...before...you know..." Hermione said, a shadow of sadness on her face. "I wonder..." she continued.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione said. "There's not much we can do about your father and Sirius until later tonight...so I was thinking...what if _three_ innocent lives could be spared?"

"Wait-" Snape said, catching on. "You're not thinking about saving that-"

But Harry cut him off.

"Buckbeak?"

Hermione nodded, Harry agreed, and the three set off.

* * *

><p>"Here, Buckbeak." Hermione coaxed, trying to lure the Hippogriff into the forest.<p>

"That's right," Harry said. "Come on, get the nice dead ferrett."

"Would you two _hurry up_?" Snape hissed. "Someone will _see us_!"

After successfully getting Buckbeak to leave Hagrid's property and insuring his life, Harry, Hermione, and Snape raced to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Harry, you're stepping on my foot!"<p>

"Sorry, Hermione. I just want a better look at them."

"Would you two _shut up_?" Snape hissed. "We'll be spotted."

"There _you_ go." Hermione said, glancing at Snape as his counter-part ran into the Shrieking Shack.

"Which means-" Harry began, but the sound of his father's laugh drowned him out.

"Good one, Lily!" Harry heard James say.

"There they are." Harry breathed, watching his parents with keen interest.

"Now, now boys...play nicely, won't you?" James shouted up to the window, and Harry and Snape both laughed when Lily smacked James's arm.

There was a pause before James continued with, "Aw, Moony, come off it, won't you? I know you know it's me. Let me in, won't you?"

Harry faintly heard Sirius call back to James, and James said, "Padfoot, _tsk tsk tsk,_ always _so_ impatient."

Harry laughed again when Lily said, "Potter, _must_ you tease them? Can't we just go inside?"

James turned to Lily and said, "Aw, love, you _know_ I'm only joking." Then, he turned to the window and shouted, "And they know it, too. Don't you, boys?"

Harry heard Sirius and Remus conferring, and then he heard his own voice speaking. James must have heard it, too, because he said, "Is that Harry?" Darling, I think Harry's up there, too!"

Lily's face instantly lit up, and she said, "Harry? Then get us up there already, won't you?"

"Darling, we don't have any-" James began, but the look in Lily's eyes shut James up quickly, and she snapped:

"Then scale the _wall_ if you have to! I want to see him!"

"Very well." James said. Then, he looked up to the window once more, and as he and Lily began to climb, he said, "Mates, keep the fighting to a minimum until we arrive, won't you?"

"Now all we can do is wait." Hermione sighed, sinking down into the grass. Harry and Snape followed her lead, and the three looked at each other.

"I can't believe they're really back." Harry breathed happily, basking in the glow of a family.

Snape remained quiet, but a small smile played at the corner of his mouth. No, he was not happy about James, but _Lily_...

"I'm so happy for you, Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too." Harry smiled.

"Professor-" Hermione said, looking to Snape. "Why _did_ you want to come with us?"

Snape took a long time before answering, but when he did, he said, "Students shouldn't time travel, but..."

"But since this is for my mother, you're letting us?" Harry asked.

Snape looked oddly at Harry before asking, "What do you know, Potter?"

"I know enough to know why you're with us, sir." Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry oddly, but he just shook his head in a way that said, _I'll tell you later._

Snape seemed almost disgruntled, and didn't speak any further.

"Here we come," Harry said, appraising the fact that the small procession that was his friends and family was leaving the Shrieking Shack.

"Alright. Once Lupin transforms, we'll just follow him, your dad, and Sirius until dawn." Hermione said.

Snape heard them, but did not respond. He was too busy staring at his counterpart, who was oblivious to the fact this his first and last love was standing just a foot behind him.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be really long, and have a ton of Snape, Hermione, and Harry watching the three Marauders, and even some flashbacks of Lily's from her final years at Hogwarts...I'll try to upload it soon, and reviews are always encouraged!<p> 


	7. First Adventure With Marauders

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: I hope you like this next chapter:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: First Great Adventure With The Marauders<span>

Lily sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't bare to think of her son, Severus, and Hermione failing. They _had_ to bring James back. They had to.

It was hard for Lily to believe that at one point, she couldn't stand the air James breathed, and now, she couldn't breathe without him. Really, it was just one day...just _one day_ after that incident with Sev fifth year that had made her fall in love with him...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Aw, c'mon Evans! I've said I'm sorry a hundred times over. What else can I do?" James asked, whining at breakfast one morning._

_"There isn't anything you can do." Lily said. "I don't want to go out with someone so arrogant, James." _

_"Aw, Prongs, come off it." Sirius Black said from a few feet away. "She obviously doesn't want _you_." Sirius waggled his eyebrows, and Lily snorted, disgusted at the display of pig headedness._

_"Aw, shut up Padfoot!" James said. From behind him, Remus and Peter laughed._

_"Evans!" James said again. "Please, give me a chance!"_

_Lily rolled her eyes. "To prove what point?" _

_"To prove that I'm not the kind of guy you think I am." James said._

_"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Lily asked skeptically._

_"Gents? Can we include Lily in our plans tonight?" James asked, looking round at his mates._

_Remus and Peter didn't care, but Sirius said, "You really think she can handle it, Prongs?" _

_"Course I think so. Lily's tough - you can handle it, can't you Evans?" James turned to Lily._

_"Handle what?" Lily asked._

_"We were going on...on a little adventure tonight. You want in?" James asked._

_Lily raised one eyebrow, but reluctantly agreed._

* * *

><p><em>At midnight, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs met up with Lily in the Gryffendor Common Room. They already had the Invisibilty Cloak flung over themselves, so Lily jumped in fear when they threw it off of themselves.<em>

_"Scare you, did we?" James asked, laughing._

_"You know James, this isn't making me like you any better." Lily said._

_James threw his hands up in innocence, and allowed Lily under the cloak. She sighed, and asked, "So this is how you sneak around all the time." _

_"Well, that." James said. "And this." _

_James pulled a piece of parchment from out of his cloak, and the other three said, "Lumos!" lighting up their wands. James turned to Lily while whispering, "I solomenly swear that I am up to no good." _

_The map opened with the brand of the Marauders, and Lily rolled her eyes...though...there was something almost amusing about it all._

_But Lily couldn't contain the gasp when she saw what was within the parchment._

_"A map?" she asked._

_"The Marauders Map." Sirius corrected. "Wrote it ourselves. It shows everyone in the castle, what they're doing, every second, of everyday." _

_All four Marauders exchanged a mischeivious grin, and Lily kept staring at the map. At least one of them _had_ to be extremely smart to pull off such extreme magic._

_"So...what are we doing? Where are we going?" Lily asked._

_"Honeyduke's." James said. "Figured something easy for your first Marauder Trip, Evans." _

_Lily scoffed, "Easy!" _

_"What? _You_ want something more challenging?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows in interest at Lily._

_"If I'm only hanging out with your four once, I want the full experience." Lily explained._

_"Who says it only has to be once? When you see how modest I am, and we start dating, this could be a regular thing for you." James said._

_Lily chose to ignore James's comment and said, "You are the _Marauders._ Don't you know of anyplace more interesting than a candy shop?" _

_"Candy shop, she says." Sirius muttered. He shot a look at James, who nodded. Lily found herself strangely intrigued by the exchange._

_"What?" she asked, looking from Sirius to James and back. "Think of anyplace else?" _

_"Moony?" James asked, turning around to Remus. Remus nodded, too._

_"Wormtail?" Sirius asked Peter. He nodded eagerly._

_"Okay, Lily." James said, finally including her in the conversation again. "Want someplace more interesting? We know just the place." _

_"Where?" Lily asked._

_"You'll just have to wait and see." James said. Then, he turned back to his mates. "Alright, boys. Want to go through the tunnel under Hufflepuff Tower? It's longer, but Lily wants 'the whole experience'." _

_"Fine with me," the other three said._

_"Alright then." James said. "And thus begins Lily's first Marauders Adventure!"_

* * *

><p><em>"The Shrieking Shack? Are you mad? This place is haunted!" Lily shouted, hoping that the Marauders were only joking her.<em>

_For some reason unbeknownst to her, the Marauders began laughing madly. "Oh, haunted. Right, of course. You don't really believe that, do you Evans? I thought you were smarter than that." _

_"If it's not haunted, then what do the villagers hear at night?" Lily asked._

_"Awhoo!" Sirius and Remus shouted to the sky. They were making the call of the werewolf._

_Lily snorted. "Right. You expect me to believe that a _werewolf_ lives in the Shrieking Shack?" _

_"Life's full of surprises, Lily." James said, with a sort of sincerity in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was almost..._

_'NO!' Lily shouted to herself. 'This is James Potter! The arrogant, bullying toerag! He will never be more than that!'_

_"Though I don't think he'll be here tonight." Remus said coolly, looking up at the waning moon._

_Lily raised her eyebrows, but let it go. The four boys led her into the Shrieking Shack. _

* * *

><p><em>"Guys, maybe we should turn around. This place is giving me the creeps." <em>

_"Nonsense, Lily!" James laughed. "Padfoot, hit the lights, would you? I think Lilyflower's getting scared." _

_Lily tried her hardest to ignore the new nickname, but it was to no avail. Her blush must have given her away. Sirius turned on the lights, knowing exactly where the switch was. And they all seemed so comfortable..._

_"Seems like you know the place a bit too well." Lily noted, raising her eyebrows up at James._

_James shrugged, and gave his mates a knowing look. "Whatever you say, Lilyflower."_

_Lily didn't know it yet, but that nickname would one day become contagious, and become her nickname for all four of the Marauders to use._

_"So what's so interesting about this place that keeps you all coming back?" Lily asked._

_They all looked at her, confused._

_"Oh, come on! I can tell that you've been here more than just now, or even just _one_ other time. You all seem too comfortable...why do you keep coming here?" Lily asked, trying to explain herself._

_The Marauders - Lily guessed for probably the first time in their lives - actually looked..._uncomfortable.

_"Well," James said. "We-we just wanted to see if this place was really-"_

_"James." Remus said, sighing. "Don't lie to Lily. We know that you care about her. You can tell her the truth."_

_"But Remus-" James protested, but Remus wouldn't hear it._

_"James. She won't trust you if you don't tell her the truth right off. Tell her."_

_"Remus...are you sure?" Sirius asked, and Peter nodded nervously._

_"I know Lily can keep a secret...can't you?" Remus asked, turning to Lily._

_"What? What's the big secret?" Lily asked._

_James sighed, turned to his friends then back to Lily, and said, "Ever wonder bout our nicknames, Evans?" _

_Lily was a bit taken aback by the question. She hadn't been expecting it at all; but she had to admit that she _had_ wondered about it before._

_Lily mutely nodded._

_"I'm Prongs." James said. "Because my Animagus is a stag." _

_Lily's eyes widened, and she stuttered out something unintellagable, but James ignored her and continued._

_"Sirius is Padfoot; his Animagus is a dog." _

_Sirius raised his hand, smiled sheepishly, then winked at Lily._

_"Peter's Wormtail - he's a rat." _

_Peter shuffled his feet uncomfortably._

_"And Remus is Moony because-" _

_"You're a werewolf." Lily said, looking at Remus with a knowing expression painted on her face._

_Remus didn't say anything; he just nodded._

_"Three illegal Animagi and a werewolf? Are you joking me? What _have_ I gotten myself into?" Lily spoke to herself, but James overhead._

_"C'mon Lilyflower; surely _this_ isn't the most terrible thing that's happened to you?" _

_Lily cringed - actually cringed - and James regretted saying anything._

_"Lily, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything. Forgive me?" _

_Lily looked at James with a most shocked expression on her face. He had actually stumbled over one or two of the words, and his apology seemed sincere._

_"Yes." she said, surprising both herself and James._

_James smiled sincerely, and Lily returned it. Peter and Remus laughed, and Sirius made gagging noises. James ignored him, and kept staring at Lily._

_"Yes, I forgive you." she said again. "For everything." _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Lily sighed; she just wanted her James back!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Snape, Hermione, and Harry were busy watching Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot.<p>

It was true, Snape couldn't have been _more_ disinterested in what the three Mauraders were doing at the moment, but Harry and Hermione couldn't look away; they watched the way that the three animals interacted with each other; with his best mates as animals by his side, Remus Lupin didn't seem nearly as menacing.

"It should be impossible." Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, not looking away from the stag that was playing with the dog.

"Lupin's a werewolf; he should be trying to kill the other two, but-"

"Some part of him knows them." Harry muttered absently.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"As a werewolf, he's seen Prongs and Padfoot before. Somewhere inside, he knows that it's my dad and Sirius...see how they're playing together? Lupin knows, if only somewhat."

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times, and turned to the east; the sun was beginning to rise.

"It'll be happening soon." she said to both Snape and Harry. "The dementors will take them. We'll have to follow them somehow, and we'll rescue them from wherever they're being kept before the Kiss. Then, we'll bring them to Dumbledore, declare their innocence, and that'll be that."

"Sounds easy enough." Harry said, and Snape nodded.

"Alright then." Hermione said. "Let's do this, shall we?"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took a while to update - I wanted the quality to be high(: But I LOVED writing about the Marauders and Lily in the past, which is unusual for me since I'm normally a die-hard SnapeLily fan, but there's just something about the way those 4 interact that intrigues me...truly like brothers(: So I hope you liked this chapter and pretty please review!

~PeachyKeen13


	8. Reunited

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter!;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Reunited<span>

Not a moment later, Lily looked towards the sound of the Hospital Wing door opening.

Harry was the first one to enter, followed by Hermione and Snape. Lily was about to ask how it went, when James, Sirius, and Remus entered the room.

"James!" Lily yelled happily, jumping from her seat and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She lept into her husband's arms, and kissed him.

"I'm here, Lily. I'm okay." James assured his wife.

"Oh, sure. Hug _him_." Sirius joked. "You only haven't seen me in _ten years_."

"Oh, Sirius." Lily laughed. "You know I missed you, too."

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Dumbledore suggested, entering the Hospital Wing as well. At his request, the others sat in the beds and chairs scattered around the room.

"How did you do it?" Lily asked, taking James's warm hand in her own.

"We followed Dad, Sirius, and Professor Lupin around until dawn." Harry explained. "When we saw the dementors, we took them into the woods. We ran into Professor Dumbledore on our way back to the Castle."

"I'm glad to see that you're all okay." Lily said, looking towards her old friends and James.

"As I am glad to see that you two are okay." Dumbledore said, looking towards James and Lily.

"We are, Headmaster." James said, smiling.

"I'm sorry to say that breakfast will be served shortly." Dumbledore said quickly. "I must go to the Great Hall. Anyone who would like to is welcome to join me."

In the end, everyone except James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, and Remus went to breakfast.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked the remaining adults.

"About what, sweetheart?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Everything." Harry smiled. "I finally get a chance to talk to...my family."

Everyone scooted their chairs closer to Harry, and they all smiled.

"So...you three are friends?" Harry asked the men in the room (not counting Ron, who was still asleep on his bed).

"Yes." James said, looking towards Sirius and Remus.

"Harry-" Remus asked. "Do you remember that Map that I confiscated from you?"

"Oh, no way!" James said happily. "He did _not_ find that map?"

"Remember how I told you who wrote it?" Remus continued.

"Oh, I know about that." Harry said. "I know about how you three were friends and about the nicknames and all that; I just wanted to hear that from your point of view."

"Those two were insane." Lupin said, pointing to James and Sirius.

"_We_ were insane?" James asked. "_You_ were the tempermental werewolf, Moony, not us."

"They were mad geniuses." Lily said, agreeing with Remus.

"I only heard the genius part." Sirius grinned.

"No, really." Lily said. "I literally counted how many times they snuck out of the castle after Christmas break in our seventh year."

"Oh, did you now, Evans?" Sirius smirked. "_You_ would."

But James was intrigued. "How many?"

"Fourty-two times, if memory serves." Lily said.

"_Really_? That's _it_?" Lupin asked, sounding almost disappointed.

Lily rolled her eyes, and laughed. Harry loved watching his parents socialize with their friends, and watched their conversation with keen ineterest.

When nothing else was said, Harry asked his parents, "So...when did you two start dating?"

"Well, Harry..." James began...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Ah, there you are Evans!" James Potter said, grinning as he sat in the early morning in the Common Room._

_"Morning, James." Lily said. Then, she seemed to recall the events of the evening before. "So last night wasn't all a dream?"_

_"Far from it, Lilyflower." James laughed. "Did you have fun?"_

_"Yeah." Lily grinned. "It was fun."_

_"Fun enough that it could become a regular thing for you?"_

_Despite how she'd reacted to James's questions in the past, Lily actually seemed to think about her answer._

_"Yeah." she grinned. "I think so."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"She went to Honeyduke's with me that weekend." James concluded. "And that's where I kissed her for the first time."

Lily blushed. "That was truly the most memorable Marauder adventure I ever had the pleasure of attending."

* * *

><p>*LATER THAT NIGHT*<p>

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry woke up, trying to make sense out of the fuzzy shape that was in front of his face. He put on his glasses to find his father leaning over his bed.

"Dad?" Harry whispered, making sure the other boys in his dorm were still asleep. It had to be well past midnight.

"Feel like going on a little adventure son?" James asked, beaming like he was fifteen again.

"Sure?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Will we be needing the Invisibility Cloak, or is it authorized?"

"Of course it's unauthorized, son!" James laughed. Then, he seemed to notice the rest of Harry's previous statement. "You have the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "I got it for Christmas; first year."

James smiled, and pulled the Marauder's Map from his jacket pocket. As he did this, Harry asked, "So is it just you and me? Anyone else tagging along?"

"Moony and Padfoot." James said. "I didn't want to wake up your mum."

"I understand." Harry chuckled, retrieving the Invisibility Cloak from his belongings. "Where are we going, anyway?" he asked.

"I dunno." James admitted. "We'll have to ask Sirius and Remus where they want to bring you...but one thing's for sure."

"What's that?" Harry whispered, throwing the cloak over him and his dad.

"Your mum had one heck of a memorable first trip with us." James grinned. "I want you to have just as memorable of an experience with us Marauders."

Harry laughed, and followed his dad out of the dorm to where Sirius and Remus must have been waiting. Harry had never been happier. He finally had a father to goof off with, and he couldn't wait to have some much needed father/son time.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'll try to upload the next chapter soon! I'm a total Marauder fangirl, so I've been excited to finally bring 'em all in and really get the plot started;) Stay tuned for Harry's first Marauder Adventure and remember: More reviews = Quicker Uploads;) Thanks again!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	9. The Marauders, The Boy Who Lived

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, of course, nor do I own any diolague used in the books or the movies:) No copyright intended!

A/N: By far my favorite chapter to write:) Please enjoy! Also, it's been brought to my attention that some facts were wrong with Lily's and James's cover story, and I apologize for the errors; I'll work on making it more believable, and it'll probably be up within the next half-hour, so if you want to check that out whenever, go ahead:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: The Marauders, The Boy Who Lived, And The Wanna-Be's<span>

"So lads; where should we take Harry?"

"Honeyduke's, perhaps? Something easy for the boy's first time?"

"You said the same thing when we took Lilyflower the first time, and we ended up in the Shrieking Shack."

"Besides; this is _my_ son we're talking about. I doubt that _Harry Potter_ hasn't done worse!"

Harry laughed. James, Remus, Sirius, and Harry were wandering the corriders under the Invisibilty Cloak. James had the Marauder's Map in his hands, and Sirius and Harry had their wands out to give a source of light so that James could read.

James looked up from the map - he probably had it memorized anyway - and said to Harry, "Where do _you_ wanna go, son?"

Harry laughed. "I really don't care, dad; I'd rather the _Marauders_ show me the best place to sneak into."

"I still find it incredibly ironic that _Prongs's_ son of all people found that map." Sirius laughed.

"I find it even funnier that _Moony_ confiscated it from him! I mean, honestly, you would have been _livid_ if Slughorn or someone had taken it from you!" James said.

"Snivelly was there, guys; what was I _supposed_ to do?"

Harry laughed; he was definitely seeing a new side of his Professor; the reserved Remus Lupin didn't seem at all reserved anymore!

"You know," Sirius said. "I bet this night would be far more interesting if Moony'd forgotten his potion again; we could show Harry how we used to run round with a werewolf."

"I think I saw plenty of that _last_ night, Sirius." Harry laughed.

All of the Marauders were laughing heartily, so they barely noticed when they walked right into someone - or rather, some_ones_.

"Whoa! Watch it!" The Weasley Twins said at the same time.

"Who's there?" George asked, not seeing what he and his brother had run into.

"Is that Harry? It's gotta be Harry!" Fred said.

"Using the Invisibility Cloak again, are we Potter?" George laughed as Fred pulled the Cloak off of the four people beneath it.

"Whoa!" George said, taken aback at the fact that there was more than one person beneath the Cloak. "Who are you?"

"Professor Lupin?" Fred asked, peering in the darkness.

"And Harry?" George asked.

"But who are you two?"

"And why do you have the Marauder's Map?"

All of the Marauders and Harry chuckled at Fred and George. James answered, "Considering that three of us were the ones who wrote it, I think it's more than appropriate that it would be in our possesion, don't you?"

"There's no way you could have written that!" George scoffed.

"Yeah! The _Marauders_ wrote that!" Fred agreed, crossing his arms.

"Prongs. Nice to meet you." James said, extending his hand to shake George's.

"Padfoot." Sirius beamed.

"Moony." Remus laughed.

It took the Weasley Twins exactly five seconds of staring at the three Marauders with their mouths hung open in shock before their little mini explosions of glee occured.

"_You're_ the Marauders?"

"You three are only the most legendary pranksters in Hogwart's History!"

"Will you sign my broom?"

"Will you sign my brother?"

"CAN WE COME WITH YOU?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the starstruck look on the brothers' faces. James, Sirius, and Remus seemed to be enjoying the attention a bit too much.

"Of course, boys. That is, if you can keep up." Sirius said, a mischievious gleam in his eyes.

"Who are you though? Really?" George asked, once the Invisibilty Cloak was thrown back over the six of them.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"James Potter." James said as equally as casually.

Despite the reaction that Harry had been expecting, the Weasleys laughed.

"Yeah, right, _good_ ones Prongs and Padfoot." George barked.

"A convicted criminal and Harry's dead father? Nice try." Fred said.

"No, really." Harry said. "My mum and dad are alive."

"Prove it." Fred said.

James handed the Map over to George, who inspected it with keen interest. When he saw that he was traveling with James and Sirius, his mouth hung open in shock.

"Holy cricket!" They yelled in unision.

"What's with the nicknames?" George asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to know." Fred agreed.

"Moony; I'm a werewolf." Lupin said.

The others gave Fred and George a few minutes of furious question-asking and gaping to collect that before James said:

"I'm Prongs because my Animagus is a stag, and Sirius is Padfoot because his Animagus is a dog."

"But you two aren't on the registration list for Animagi!" George said.

"Ah, the joys of being a fifth-year Marauder." Sirius mused.

"Of course we aren't registered." James said slowly, as though he was explaining something to a five year old for the fifth time. "We're _un_-registered Animagi. We did it so that we could run round with Moony during the full moon."

"I feel like I've died and gone to Heaven." George said. Fred was speechless as he stared at the three pranksters.

"Where are we going, anyway?" George asked.

"Haven't decided yet." Remus said.

"You boys have any suggestions?" James asked, looking eagerly to Fred and George.

Fred and George looked at each other, exchanged a mischievious glance, and then said at the same time, "Brilliant!"

* * *

><p>Lily Potter knew that James had whisked Harry away, and had gone with the Marauders for an adventure. She had been about to stop them, but had thought better of it; Harry had never gotten to spend any time with his father, and Lily wanted him to have <em>one<em> Marauder experience, as she had.

But once she had awoken in the middle of the night, she'd found it impossible to go back to sleep. Instead, she decided to walk around the Castle; she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it until it was back in her life.

She had been walking around for about an hour, and she was about to head back to bed, when she heard a noise coming from a few classrooms down. Curiousity killing her, Lily entered the seemingly empty room.

It was completely empty, except for a mirror and a boy. And as Lily entered the Room, she didn't see the door vanishing behind her.

"Hello?" Lily asked gently, trying not to frighten the boy who was sitting in front of the mirror. "Who's there?"

But the boy frightened easily, and jumped in fright. "Who's there?" he asked in a Scottish accent.

"My name is Lily." Lily said, taking a seat next to the boy on the ground. "And who are you?"

"Neville." the boy panted, trying to regain his composure. He seemed to think about the woman for a moment before asking, "Lily Who?"

"Lily Potter; Harry's mom." Lily smiled. "And what's your last name, young man?"

The boy nervously stuttered, "Longbottom."

Something inside Lily stirred, and before she could stop herself, she asked, "What are your parents' names?"

"Frank and Alice." Neville said quickly.

"Frank and Alice..." Lily mused, memories of her childhood friends replaying in her mind. "How are they?"

Neville's features saddened, and - as much as Lily was dying to know - she did not press the issue further.

"If I don't seem rude, Mrs. Potter," Neville said nervously. "How are you here? Am I just dreaming?"

Lily laughed; that was definitely Frank's insecurity coming out. "You're not dreaming. It's...a long story."

"How did you find me?" Neville asked.

"I heard you." Lily said. "I was taking a walk when...hang on...what are you doing out of bed."

"Oh," Neville said, stumbling over his words. "Oh, I um...I found this place a few nights ago. It shows me...me..."

Lily thought for a moment before asking, "The Mirror of Erised?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah. It's...addictive."

Lily laughed; she herself had never been to the Mirror, but one of her friends had...it had been Alice, in fact. Alice was gone from her room almost every night until the Mirror was moved; Lily had begun to worry for her.

"Well...I'll leave you to it then, Neville. It was nice to meet you." Lily said, standing up. Then, she tacked on as an after-thought, "And you do look so much like your mother...with your father's eyes."

Something inside Neville swelled; pride. Did he really look like his mother? He'd seen pictures, but...and he had his dad's eyes?

Neville left the Room of Requirement, and never returned to the Mirror of Erised. After that talk with Lily Potter, Neville didn't need to look in it anymore. He was over-joyed with the knowledge of his likeness to his parents, and found himself smiling the whole way back to the Common Room.

* * *

><p>BTW: I know that the Mirror was removed from Hogwart's after Harry's first year, but I put it in the Room of Requirement so that it would work for this chapter...plus, it IS the Room of Requirement, so I'm sure that it could conjure up something <em>like <em>the Mirror of Erised, even if it's not...I just really wanted Neville to be looking into it:) I hope that this chapter wasn't too OOC...reviews are always encouraged;) No flames please:)

~PeachyKeen13


	10. The Adventure

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the diolague that was used in the books or movies:)

A/N: Wow, ten Chapters! I can solomnely swear that I didn't expect so many reviews at this point in the story! Thank you to everyone who did:) If you have any suggestions for the continuation of the tale, please tell me!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: The Adventure<span>

"So...what are you oafs saying 'Brilliant!' about?" Sirius huffed, not liking being left out.

"Don't underestimate them, Sirius." Remus laughed, looking at the Weasley Twins. "They could almost give _us_ a run for our money."

"Oh, never!" Fred and George said at the same time, and everyone laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Get on with it, then." Harry laughed, looking expectantly at the two.

"Okay, okay." George allowed, taking a deep breath.

"We were thinking-" Fred continued, trying to build the tension with a dramatic pause.

"The Black Lake." The Weasley Twins said at the same time.

The Marauders gaped at them. "Why on earth would we go there?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. What's so interesting about the Black Lake that we haven't seen already?" Harry asked.

Fred and George just smiled. "We could turn it into a prank." George beamed.

That instantly caught James's and Sirius's attention. "How so?" James inquired, intrigued.

"What if-" Fred said. "We caught the Giant Squid?"

"Yeah," George agreed. "And we could-we could-"

"We could toss it in the middle of the Quidditch Field!" Sirius yelled.

"Brilliant, Padfoot!" James said. "Imagine the look on McGonagall's face when she goes for an early morning stroll in the Quidditch Field and sees _that!"_

"I can see why you're famous for your pranks," George practically drooled.

"That's bloody brilliant, that is." Fred beamed.

"Just one problem," Harry said.

"And what's that, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"How on earth are we going to catch the Giant Squid?"

To Harry's surprise, no one else seemed to share this worry.

"Harry," James laughed. "You're forgetting who you're associating yourself with."

"Aye," Sirius agreed. "We've done a lot worse in our day; this'll be cake."

"Is the rumor about you lot nearly killing Snape true?" George asked; he'd been _dying_ to ask that question for years.

"My idea." Sirius smiled, raising his hand.

Fred and George's mouths popped open, and they stared at Sirius as though he was some sort of king.

As more anecdotes were shared, The Marauders, Harry, Fred, and George made their way to the Black Lake.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Lake's edge, the group threw the Invisibilty Cloak off of them. Fred and George were practically bursting with excitement, and the Marauders were contemplating charms they could use to lure the Giant Squid.<p>

"We could always use..._bate_." Sirius suggested, staring pointedly at the Weasley Twins.

"I'll do it! I'll do it, Padfoot!" George burst, jumping up and down and raising his hand madly like an over-excited first year

"No, no, choose _me_!" Fred begged, yelling more loudly than George had. "_Please_, Prongs?"

"Padfoot, they'll be _eaten_." Lupin muttered. "Do you really think Arthur would forgive us if we killed off one of his children for a prank?"

"Well then...we could use a really big _net_." Sirius suggested, looking over at James to gauge his reaction.

"Yeah, Padfoot." James said, rolling his eyes. "Because, y'know, I'm _sure_ we're the first people _ever_ to attempt catching the Giant Squid...and I'm _sure_ that no one's _ever _thought to use a big net."

"Well then, what do you suggest?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dunno, mate." James shrugged. "But we're the _Marauders_; this can't be a lazy day at the fishing pond. Even if we _did_ manage to catch that bloody squid with a net, it wouldn't be good enough. We have to make it a _production_." Then, James looked towards Fred and George, "First lesson right there, gents; a prank's not worth pulling if it isn't big, loud, or given a national holiday in its honor."

"Oh. My. Merlin." Fred said excitedly to George.

"I know!" George agreed. "Being given _pranking_ lessons by the _Marauders!_"

"Blimme mate, catch me, I think I'm gonna swoon!" Fred said, putting his hand to his forhead as if he was dizzy.

"Don't get starstruck or anything, boys." Harry laughed, raising his eyebrows at Fred and George.

They paused for a second before Fred said, "Wait!"

"What?" George asked, looking eagerly at the excited on his brother's face.

"Harry." Fred muttered.

"What about him?" George asked.

"He's the son of _Prongs_! He has _Marauder _in his blood!" Fred practically screamed.

George's eyes widened, and he looked at Harry in awe. There was a beat of silence before the Weasley Twins engulfed Harry in a vice tight bear hug.

"All-right-get-off-me!" Harry said, laughing.

"Any ideas, Moony?" James asked, while his son was attacked by the Marauder-Wanna-Bes.

"Yeah, Moony. _You_ were always the smart one." Sirius said, nudging Lupin with his elbow.

"Dunno." Lupin shrugged. "Been outta practice for a while, mates."

"We could always...use _Wingardium Leviosa_." Sirius suggested, almost sheepishly.

"Brilliant, Padfoot!" James shouted happily. A huge grin was just spreading on Sirius's before James rained on his parade. "_After_ we've caught the bloody thing. How are we gonna get it out of the Lake?"

"We could just swim around and look for it," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, _that_'s easier to manage than a big net." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly Harry, I expected more from Prongs Jr."

"Did we ever tell you that your ever-loving _godfather_ here wanted to name you 'Bambi' ?" James grinned, messing up his son's hair.

"Bambi Potter?" Harry asked incredulously. "I'd have got beaten up!"

"Which is why we named you Harry." James laughed. "_We_ love you."

"Are you implying that I don't love my godson?" Sirius asked, plastering on a fake look of horror on his face. "I'm appalled at your conclusion, Prongs."

James rolled his eyes. "Back to the point," he said. "My heart's set on this; we're getting that squid into the Quidditch Field by dawn. I don't care if we have to _Accio_ it to us!"

"Can we actually do that?" George asked, beaming.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Dunno," Lupin said, raising his eyebrows. "Could work, I s'pose."

"Well," Sirius grinned. "Let's try it already! Would you do us the honors, Bambi?"

"Don't call me that," Harry said jokingly, but also threateningly. "Accio Giant Squid!" he shouted.

There was a beat of eager silence before a swishing sound was heard from underneath the water of the Black Lake. A moment later, the Giant Squid flew up out the water - tenticles furiously beating at the air - and landed right in front of Harry, writhing.

"Stupify!" George yelled, aiming his wand at the Squid. It stopped moving instantly, and fell to his side.

"Yes!" George yelled in victory. "I helped!"

The Marauders were all laughing furiously, using _Wingardium Leviosa_ on the Giant Squid, moving him through the air all around them. Eventually, though, they got bored. Laughing still, the six boys used the Levitation Charm at the same time, leading the Giant Squid to the Quidditch Field.

* * *

><p>"JAMES POTTER!"<p>

It was breakfast. James, Lily, and Sirius were sitting at the Teacher's Table with Remus. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, filling them in on last night's prank, with some help from Fred and George, of course.

Dumbledore had already made the announcement to the rest of the students about the coming back of James and Lily Potter. Dumbledore was letting them and Sirius stay in the castle until the end of term. Snape had already expressed his concerns about the Marauders staying under the same roof, but Dumbledore hadn't minded; in fact, he almost _missed_ the constant pranks and laughs.

It was McGonagall who was yelling for James, as she ran furiously down the center of the Grand Hall. She paused in front of the Teacher's Table, where James was listening to a story told by Lupin.

"Yes, Professor?" James asked so innocently, that Harry had to re-think the night before to ensure that his father had been there.

"WHY-WHAT-HOW DID YOU-?" McGonagall sputtered, unable to finish her thoughts.

"Yes, Professor?" Sirius asked, just as sweetly as James had. "What can we help you with?"

"IT WAS YOU!" she yelled pointing at the three Marauders.

"What was us, Minerva?" Lupin asked. Man, those Marauders were good actors!

Just then, McGonagall's livid expression softened, and she found herself laughing. The sudden mood change alarmed the surrounding students; they became concerned for her mental stability.

"What did they do?" Lily asked, eyeing the Marauders.

"Wasn't just us, love." James laughed.

"We had a bit of help managing _this _mischief." Sirius continued.

"What did they do, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR A GIANT SQUID BEING THRUST INTO THE MIDDLE OF _MY_ QUIDDITCH FIELD!"

Everyone turned around to see Madame Hooch entering the room, and there was no mistaking that _she_ wasn't going to be erupting into laughter anytime soon.

Fred and George beamed and high-fived each other. The Marauders were grinning broadly, despite the glares they were getting from Lily and Snape. Everyone else in the room erupted into laughter, and even Lily couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"It's good to have you three back." McGonagall whispered, smiling at James, Sirius, and Lupin.

"Does this mean we won't be getting a detention, Minnie?" Sirius asked, batting his eyes the way he used to when he'd been a student.

McGonagall's face lit up. "Not today, Mr. Black."

* * *

><p>Written more for humor, this was:) I hope ya'll enjoy! I laughed so hard when I re-read this chapter...pleasepleaseplease review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


	11. The Chamber of Secrets

Prongs and Lily: Back For Good

Disclaimer: You know it by now:) I don't own!

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thank you especially to CatWriter, who helped to write the first part of this chapter:) Happy reading!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: The Chamber of Secrets<span>

The next night, Harry entered his parents quarters, and found his Mum and Dad on the sofa...kissing.

"Jeez, kid in the room. I'm still not mature enough to deal with my parents making out like that, I could easily become psychologically scarred, you know." Harry laughed as he sat himself in a chair.

"Hello darling, what brings you here? I know it's Saturday, but don't you want to hang out with your friends?" Lily asked as she leaned into James.

"Well, actually after that last adventure with the Marauders, I thought I'd take you guys on an adventure of my own. And no pranks are involved, Mum." Harry said as he smiled. James frowned; he really would prefer a nice prank.

"What sort of adventure, son?" James asked.

Harry smiled; he thought he would never get tired of hearing himself refered to as 'son,' after being just 'freak,' or 'boy' to any family he had before. Maybe one day he would have a talk with his parents about the Durseleys, and let cards fall where they may.

"Well, I thought I'd take you guys and Mum, of course, someplace special in the castle. Someplace I never even took Ron and Hermione too, at least not all the way." Harry said.

"Son, we Marauders know about every nook and crany in this castle. Special or not, I don't see any adventure in that, unless pranking is involved." James said, hoping to get some pranks out of his son and heir.

"Oh really? I suppose you lot have been to the Chamber of Secrets then?" Harry said asked, smirking at the shocked expression on James's face.

* * *

><p>"Harry," James pleaded for the fourth time. "We're all together now; please, just tell us how you got to the Chamber!"<p>

Harry laughed; he never knew he had it in himself to be able to keep the Marauders so on edge. They'd just collected Remus and Sirius, and now the four of them (plus Lily) were underneath the Invisibility Cloak, headed for the unused Girl's Lavitory.

"You'll see." Harry smiled.

"How?" Sirius asked. "I mean, _of course_ we know where it is; we're the _Marauders_. But we could never get inside!"

"I'll show you." Harry said, smiling as they entered the Lavitory. His smile only widened when there was no sign of Myrtle. The five people threw the Invisibilty Cloak off. Harry gathered his strength, and stood in front of the proper sink.

"What I'm about to show you might shock you." Harry said, turning around to face his family (it felt _so _good for him to be able to say that!)

"Go ahead, son." James said. "We can handle _anything_."

Sighing, Harry turned back to the sink and began to speak. But he wasn't speaking just any words, no. He was speaking Parsel Tongue; Snake Language. The language that had once caused him to become canidate for 'Heir of Slytherin', the one that caused him to be more of a freak than he already was...the one that he used to set a Python on Dudley at the zoo...the one that was abnormal...the one that made him believe he should have been in Slytherin.

It was also the one that was earning gasps and murmurs from the four people behind him.

* * *

><p>When they were safely at the bottom, the questioning began.<p>

"Harry, you're a _Parsel Tongue_?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"Have you always been able to speak to snakes?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Relax!" Harry said, unable to stop himself from laughing tensely. "Yes, I've been able to do it my whole life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all earlier, but there hasn't really been much time...know what I mean?"

That seemed to be a sufficient answer for everyone, but they still sort of hovered over Harry as he led them through to the Chamber. When he spoke Parsel Tongue again, everyone acted like it was completely normal (Sirius even went as far as whistling "nonchalantly") but he could tell they were...uncomfortable.

"Oh my- what _is_ that?" Lily shrieked from behind Harry, holding onto James as they came nearer and nearer to the large snake-like skeleton.

"Well..." Harry said proudly. "It _was_ a Basilisk."

"Wonder who beat it..." James mused, and Sirius began speaking before Harry had a chance to interrupt them.

"Well, whoever did is definitely Marauder material." Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at the enormous snake.

"You think?" Remus joked. "They'd be able to give _James_ a run for his money if they beat _this_ thing!"

"Well, I don't know about _that_," Harry laughed. "But it definitely wasn't easy to defeat."

Everyone stared at him in shock, and Lily said, "Harry..._you_ killed this thing?"

"With the Sword of Gryffindor." he beamed. Lily hugged her son fiercly, and the Marauders all gave him a pat on the back.

"How? When?" James asked.

"Last year. Long story short, I saved Ron's sister - Ginny - from Tom Riddle." Harry explained.

"Ginny, huh?" Lily laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"What can I say, Lils?" James joked. "Us Potter men have a thing for redheads."

While Lily started kissing James, Sirius made gagging noises and Remus joined him.

"Wait-Tom Riddle?" Remus asked, suddenly seeming to register the second half of Harry's statement.

"Voldemort - when he was younger, anyway." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

And - for the third time that night - all eyes were on him."

* * *

><p>How was it? Okay? Some...problems might arise next chapter:) Oh, and justsaying, I plan on going on to Harry's summer with his parents and the Marauders (if you guys want that?) and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Thanks again and please review!<p>

~PeachyKeen13


End file.
